1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to sport equipment and more particularly to an archery hunting arrow point of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Most conventional archery hunting arrow points employ fixed laterally extending razor blades and the like to cause maximum cutting and bleeding damage when an animal is hit by a hunting arrow bearing the point. Such points are dangerous to carry because of the exposed fixed razor blades. Moreover, there is some hazard involved in screwing the points onto the front of a hunting arrow shaft and removing the points when damaged, for example, when the arrow misses the target and strikes a bush or tree. Moreover, the fixed laterally extending blades adversely affect the proper rotation of the hunting arrow during flight and may result in the arrow missing the target.
Newer, safer hunting arrow points solve this problem by using razor blades which collapse into the point before the arrow is shot and which deploy to the cutting position only when the target is struck. These newer points also have their disadvantages, however. In most instances they are held in the collapsed position by external rubber bands which are easily broken before or during use and must be replaced with some degree of difficulty in order for the razor blades to function properly. Moreover, the rubber bands can slip rearwardly on the point to a non-biasing position and must be maneuvered into place in order to operate properly.
Certain other hunting arrow points employ springs and other complicated mechanisms for deploying the razor blades, but substantially increase the cost of the points and are not easily replaced when damaged during use of the points. Furthermore, most points which bear deployable razor blades in central cavities are structurally weak at their front ends and can easily become twisted and break in use. Moreover, most such points do not have replaceable front tips which are the most easily damaged components of hunting arrow points.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved archery hunting arrow point which is simple, inexpensive and durable and which does not require the use of rubber bands, springs and the like to properly deploy razor blades housed in the point. Such point should also include a reinforced front end and a removeable tip for optimum utility.